The Problem with College
by AngelBabyGirl
Summary: The Titans have split up and gone their seperate ways. What happens when they meet up again in college? In the eyes of Raven
1. Chapter 1: New Places

**Hey y'all. It's me again. This is my forth story. Lately I've been having story ideas for Teen Titans going left and right and I couldn't let this one go. anyway, I hope you like this.**

**Chapter 1**

I pulled into the school parking lot just after lunch. This was my college with a dorm and everything. I turned the engine of my silver mustang convertible off and sat there for a while.

My name is Raven, but now I just go by Rae. Even my teachers call me that. I used to me a member of a team in Jump City called the Teen Titans, but we've long since broke up and been out on our own.

I used to have short violet hair and violet eyes. Now I have long, metallic blue hair that goes down to the end of my back, and I got clear blue contacts. I also got a tan. A lot can change since seventeen till nineteen.

My style has changed also. I do a lot of tomboy stuff, but I do a few girly things once in a while. In addition to my sudden change, I've turned down a lot of guys' offers on dating. They refer me as a hottie with attitude. I've gotten used to the title, and came to have a liking to it. I have tons of friends. Allie and Jennifer are just a couple out of a lot. I never thought I'd become one, but I've become extremely popular, but not one of those preppy, happy-go-lucky girls.

Back when I was a member of the Teen Titans, I had to meditate to keep my powers under control. Now, I don't have to and I can express emotions way better than I used to without my powers going berserk.

There are a few disadvantages of not being a Titan anymore. I miss my friends, Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, heck even Beastboy. Bumblebee's here at the college with me, and so is Speedy, which is great. Now they go by Roy and Monique. I don't know what I'd do without them. Bumblebee…I mean Monique shares my dorm, along with the second most popular girl, Bridgett. I also miss all the action, like fighting the bad guys and kicking butt, but I'm glad to get away from Slade.

I sighed, remembering all the good times I had with my friends. Sometimes, I wonder what they're doing every now and then. I finally got out of my car, grabbed our Steak and Shake meals, and headed inside.

I got to me, Monique, and Bridgett's dorm and knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Came the muffled voice of Monique.

"You'd better open this door if you want your lunch!" I yelled, and heard a soft giggle from Bridgett. Immediately the door opened and Monique gave me a hand with the food.

"Sorry, Roy has been over hear like a million times, asking where you are."

"Figures, that boy has had a crush on me since we were sixteen."

"Tell me about it."

"I think it's sweet," Bridgett said smiling. Bridgett had blonde hair that went to the middle of her back. She had hazel eyes and is sort of a prep, but I've gotten used to her.

"Apparently you don't know him. He's been on like every girl we know and a lot we don't."

"Oh," she just said and took a sip of her sweet tea.

We sat there eating and chatting all through lunch. I looked at the clock when I was done and it read one o'clock. I stood up and walked over to my bed where my laptop backpack was. I swung it over my shoulder.

"I got to go to English. Bye, guys." I waved and headed out the door. I turned around and there was Roy, smiling like he just saw an angel.

"What do you want, Roy?"

"You," was his simple reply. He smashed me up against the wall.

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked, trying to be persuasive first before struggling. This is what he did to every girl before having…well before he does IT.

"I'm more than positive." He grinned slyly.

"Look, as much as I would love to do this," I said sarcastically, like I always used to do with Beastboy, "We have to go to English."

"Well you'll just have to miss it."

"Roy, you and I both know I would win if I begin to struggle." The smile that played on his face vanished and he let go of me.

"That's a good boy," I said before heading of to English.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Now class, take out your laptops and work on your five page story," Mr. Scall instructed the class. "Remember, it's due in three days."

I groaned and took out my white laptop with violet bubbles on it. I started it up and opened Microsoft Word. I had not even thought up my story. I literally would spend the whole class period, which was an hour and a half, thinking up a topic for my story. Normally, I'd just end up with various poems and songs.

Thirty minutes had already gone past, and I was just as empty-minded as ever. I hadn't even thought up a poem to write. I was just about to give up and go on the internet, when the intercom came on.

"Mr. Scall," it rang.

"Yes?"

"Would you please send Rae, Roy, Tyler, and Chris to the office please?"

"They're on their way!"

"Thank you."

I was saved by the bell. Actually I was saved by the woman at the front desk. I closed my laptop and stood up. Various "oohs" and "You're in trouble" came from the students.

"Take a chill pill people," I said, walking out the door with the three boys following.

We were walking in the hall, and I had just turned the corner when suddenly Tyler pushed me against the wall.

"Hey! What in the world are you doing?" I asked.

"I want you, Rae. And you're going to come to me." I was scared now. I couldn't use my powers because then they'd figure out who I was. If it were Roy, I would have easily been able to scare him off me.

"Lay off, Tyler." It was Roy. He looked menacingly at Tyler.

"You want to make something of it?" He challenged still not getting his grip off me.

"No, I just want to remind you we have to go to the office. If you and Rae never show, they're going to be looking."

"Whatever," he said getting off. I stayed close to Roy all the rest of the way to the office, just for security. See what I mean about all the guys wanting me? It gets dangerous.

"You okay?" Roy asked.

I nodded. The rest of the way I was wondering what I was going to the office for. I could understand if they wanted Roy and Tyler, but why me? My thoughts were interrupted when we approached the front desk.

"Rae, Tyler, Roy, and Chris, we've been expecting you."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Haha, cliffie. I luv keeping you guys in suspense. So if you like it, you know what to do, hint hint. If you want a picture of the new Raven, go to my profile.**

**> C girl**


	2. Chapter 2: New Faces

**Hey yall. Chap 2 is up for ya.I'm not gonna beg for reviews, but if there are 40 somethin hits, there should, technically be more that two reviews.Anyway, just had to say that. Hope you like chappie 2.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, but I do own Raven's new look.**

**Chapter 2**

The woman stood up and walked into the office. I held on to Roy's arm and he winced in pain. I took no notice. The woman walked toward one door and stuck her head inside. She came back out.

"Rae, you'll go in here." Roy gave me a small smile and I walked inside.

There was a girl sitting in one of the chairs. She had shoulder length red hair and hazel eyes. She looked timid and shy, and would refuse to look at me, keeping her gaze at Mrs. Crenshaw, our vice principal.

"Ma'am, you asked to see me?" I asked.

"Yes, this is Kori. She's new here and I ask you to give her a tour around school and tell her who to and not to hang out with. Do I make myself clear, Miss Roth?"

"Crystal, Ma'am."

"Good. You may leave."

I eased up a bit, grateful that I wasn't in trouble. I walked out the door and Kori followed. We walked out of the office and down the hall.

"So, I'm Rae, Rae Roth." I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"And as you heard, I'm Kori Anders."

"So, first off, I need to get my laptop from English." I headed up stairs with Kori right behind me.

"So what are you majoring in?" I asked trying to perk up some conversations.

"I'm majoring in creative writing."

"Cool! So am I!" There was silence for a while, then I started again.

"What you need to look out for are some of the boys here. Some of them are like super perverts. I'll point them out later."

I entered English class and headed toward my seat. A couple guys dog whistled and I just rolled my eyes. I packed up my stuff and was about to exit when Mr. Scall called me back.

"Rae, where are you going?"

"New student," I pulled Kori into the room. "Mrs. Crenshaw told me to show her around."

"Very well."

"Bye, Rae," the class yelled out.

"Bye," I closed the door behind me and turned to Kori. "All the guys that dog whistled are perverts."

We walked toward my room. "So what dorm are you staying at?"

"It says on the paper that I'm in dorm 208 in the southeast hall."

"Cool, that's right next to mine. I'll introduce my friends." we reached my room and I knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Monique, it's Rae."

"Rae? She's not supposed to be done with class for another forty-five minutes. You can't be her."

"Monique, open this door before I kick it down!"

"Yep, that's Rae," I heard her mumble.

She opened the door. "Sorry, Rae. Why are you out of class so early?"

"Monique this is Kori," I gestured to Kori, "And visa versa."

"Hey, girl. It's good to meet you."

I pointed to Bridgett sitting on the top bunk reading a Teen Magazine.

"And that's Bridgett, the second most popular girl in school and currently sitting on my bed." I glared at her and she jumped down.

"Hi."

"Hi," Kori replied with a smile. "So if you're the second most popular girl in school, who's the most popular?"

"She's the girl who just threatened to kick down the door," Monique said.

"Hey, that was a joke."

"But you would have done it."

"True."

We all laughed.

"I gotta go unpack my stuff, okay?" Kori said, smiling.

"Kay, catch up with you later."

"Kay," she said before heading out the door.

"She seems nice," Monique said.

"Yah, but doesn't she remind you a little of Starfire?" I whispered so Bridgett wouldn't overhear.

"Yah, a little."

**Okay yall, that was the incredibally short chappie 2. I'm not gonna beg for you to review but I HIGHLY recomend it. Next chapter you're gonna find out why Roy was sent to the office. : D**

**> C girl**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Memories

**Hey y'all, this is chappie 3. Sorry for the wait, had an idea for other stories. Hope you like this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the peoples knew looks.**

**111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111**

It was later afternoon and it was raining outside. I sat on the window sill watching the rain splatter on the window and streak down. I always used to love the rain. The rhythmic patter of the rain drops always soothed me after a battle. Or after a fight with Beastboy.

Now it only brings painfully joyful memories of my past with the team. My team. I can still see Beastboy's cute, crooked, fanged smile, and Robin's annoyed expression with his antics.

Someone knocked on the door, but I didn't make a move. I continued to stare out the window and think about if I'd ever see them again. Especially Beastboy; I had grown up to have what some people would call a school girl crush on the little changeling.

"Rae, Roy wants you to meet some people." I looked at the door, and there stood Roy with two guys next to him. One of the guys had green hair that reminded her of Beastboy's. He was tan, unlike Beastboy's skin, which was olive colored. The boy had crystal blue eyes.

The other guy had ebony colored hair and, just like the other guys, crystal blue eyes. He was slightly tanned and muscular.

I put on a smile. "Hey, I'm Rae."

"I'm Garfield, but people call me Gar or Logan, which is my last name," spoke up the guy with green hair.

"And I'm Richard, but I go by Dick." They were both smiling. Especially Logan, who was more like staring.

"They are new, it's why I was sent to the office," Roy spoke up.

"Do you know why Tyler was sent?"

"Suspended because he nearly punched a guy into a coma. And they saw his little performance going there." I blushed a little.

"So why did you go to the office?"

"Oh, I was assigned a new girl. Her name is Kori. I'd introduce her, but she's in her room unpacking."

"Kori? As in Kori Anders?" Dick asked.

"Um, yah, you know her?" He nodded.

"What's her room number?"

"Um, 208, next door."

"Thanks."

"Sure," I said as he went next door.

I looked at Roy and he shrugged. Just then the familiar tune of Photograph by Nickelback went off. I took my cell phone off of my bunk.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rae, you coming?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tumble. I got caught up in new students. I'll be right down." I shut off my phone and grabbed my dark gray hoodie.

"Where are you going?" Roy and Monique asked simultaneously.

"I cook on Thursdays, remember?"

"Oh, right." Roy turned to Logan. "You'll like Rae's cooking. It's much better than the lunch lady's."

I blushed. "Thanks, Roy. Hey, you wanna come with, Logan? It'll show you where the cafeteria is."

Logan's smile widened. "Sure!"

We walked out of the room, leaving Roy, Monique, and Bridgett behind.

"My friends abandoned me," Roy sulked.

"Hey, you gotta give them a break."

"Yah, whatever."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Well that was chappie 3, i'm going to be doing as much updating for my stories as possible within my break which lasts till January 2. - Remember to Review.**

**> C Girl**


	4. Shall stay afloat

**Hey y'all. I am so completely sorry for not updating sooner, but I have a logicall explanation. I had six projects to work on at one time, I've been really confused with something, and on top of all that, some of my friends are driving me out of my mind. Plus my dad's gone for a month so I can't ask him for math homework help. REALLY CONFUSING STUFF!**

**Chapter 4**

Logan and I raced toward the cafeteria. I was in the lead. We reached the doors and both placed our hands on the doors at the exact same time. "I won," Logan said with a smile.

"You did not, I so totally won," I said as we walked through the doors. I walked though two more doors and faced a lady with short gray hair. "Hi, Mrs. Tumble, this is Logan. He's new here."

"Hi, Logan. Listen, Rae, do you wanna make meatloaf?"

"Mrs. Tumble, every kid in this school is afraid of the meatloaf. How 'bout spaghetti? Then for desert we can make brownies."

"All right. Logan, would you like to help?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Logan ran over to where I was as Mrs. Tumble started the brownies.

Soon, we had made the sauce and I was pouring the now hot, soft spaghetti into the tub where the lunch lady served. A beeping signaled off in the background saying the garlic bread was done. Logan came over beside me and slid the tray next to the spaghetti.

"I think it looks delicious," he said. He smiled what seemed like a love struck smile and my eyes caught a glimpse of a small tooth sticking out on the left side of his mouth. I looked away as I heard the doors to the cafeteria open and students lining up for food.

I began serving when a boy passed and dog whistled. "Keep it up, Troy, and you won't be getting any food."

"Boy, Rae, you gotta live a little on the wild side."

"Is that the side your on? The side with no brain?"

Troy frowned and walked away.

"Boy, do you get that from a lot of boys?" Logan asked me.

"Yeah, but you get used to it."

I served for half of the time until Mrs. Tumble said I could finally have dinner. That was the one thing I hated about cooking dinner. You get less dinner time.

I sat down next to Monique and Kori and dug in.

"Rae, I love the spaghetti," Kori said with a smile.

"Thanks."

"Hey, how would you like to come over after dinner to my dorm?"

"Okay."

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

After dinner was over I arrived at Kori's like I promised. I knocked on the door and I heard a muffled yell saying, "Hold on, I'm coming!" I stepped aside as the door opened. Kori smiled. "Hey, Rae, come in."

I stepped inside and was welcomed by Dick sitting on Kori's bed. "Hey, how's it going?" He asked me.

"Good," was my simple reply.

"Dick, I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Kori said.

"Okay, see you, Star."

As soon as Dick shut the door behind him I asked, "Did he just call you Star?"

"Oh, he calls me a lot of things; Star, Angel…" She seemed really nervous and flustered.

"Um…okay. So you wanted to see me?"

"Oh, right. Um…I was wondering if you could help me come up with an idea for that story that's due in two days."

"Oh, um…" I paused. "Truth be told, I don't even have an idea for my own story. Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay. Um…I'll see you around, okay?"

"Okay."

I exited her room and into mine.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

That night I sat on my top bunk, my laptop opened to Microsoft Word, with a blank page in front of me. "This is ridiculous!"

"What?" Monique asked. Bridgett had gone out on a date.

"This story for English. It's due in two days and I haven't even came up with a subject or plot or anything!"

"How about you write about the team?"

"What team?"

"The Teen Titans."

"No, Mr. Scall will say it's not creative enough."

"Well, I don't know what to tell you."

I sat there wondering what I should do for my story when it struck me hard in the head.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

**Wow, that took a long time. I'll try superhard to update quickly. Oh and for people who are slow, the last sentence, she didn't get hit in the head, the idea hit her in the head. The next chapter will be part of her story.**


	5. Chapter 5: Just a Lil' History

**Okay y'all. I got demands to get going on this story so I quickly wrote up this chappie. Sorry I haven't been updating. I'll try doing it more often.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Two days had gone by too fast for me. Luckily I was ready to turn in my story. I sat quietly in my seat waiting for Mr. Scall to collect the papers. "Class, I've thought about whether or not I should collect your stories. My decision is to let you read them to the class." I heard groans coming from all sides of me and I, in turn, groaned inwardly. I wasn't known for my imagination, and I was dreading when I would have to verbally tell my story to the entire class.

"And we're going to start with Rae." I froze as the entire class turned in their seat to look at me (I sat in the back row). Not only did I not like to speak in front of an entire class, I hated being first. If you weren't first, it gave you some reassurance that you could do it- and may give you some reassurance if the people before you were okay, making you think highly of yourself, well, slightly.

I timidly rose from my seat, papers in hand, and walked toward the front of the room. I faced the eager crowd, already shaking. I took a deep, shaky breath and started.

"They say that you should love your parents no matter how big the temptation not to is. But a small girl of seven, living in the land of Noria, didn't even think of it as possible. Lost of everything but a cruel father, the little girl could only dream of friends, a mother, and of course her prince charming.

"Her father was like a demon that towered hundreds of feet in height, one glance would make anyone start shaking in fear. He made her stay locked in her room in the highest point of the castle that overlooked Noria."

I paused and looked at the class. Everyone including Mr. Scall was on the edge of their seats, hanging on to every last syllable I said. It gave me courage and I stopped shaking and continued.

"The little girl by the name of Jasmine desperately wanted to meet friends and leave the land of Noria, but the young princess didn't dare disobey her father, nor had she any place to go. All the people in the world of Thareza knew the mighty king to be a cruel, harsh man- if you could even call him that, and only a foolish person would befriend his daughter."

I continued with the story for what seemed like forever to me. Monique had suggested writing about the team. Maybe I couldn't do that, but no one had any knowledge of me or Raven's past. For all the Teen Titans knew, I just showed up out of nowhere.

I wrote in my story about my escape, my coming to earth, meeting my friends. I had said that I met a group of friends, normal humans with amazing skill in martial arts- no powers. I on the other hand, or Jasmine, had slightly different powers than I do in reality. I wrote how my father came during my teenage years and I had just gotten to the part with my fathers demise.

"Because of the encouragement of her friends, Jasmine had gotten stronger. They didn't give up on her when all her hope was destroyed. They were loyal and stood by her side when she had fallen. Jasmine knew she couldn't let everything she had tried so hard to gain fall through the cracks.

"Shakily, she stood from the ground, the same ground her friends were now laying on, knocked out and broken. She glared at the person she used to call father standing before her. 'You,' she started, 'You are not my father. Fathers are kind. Fathers protect you. Fathers raise you. I was protected by the monks of Thareza. I was raised by my friends. _They_ are my family, _this_ is my home, and _you_ are not welcome here!'"

I had said the exact words I said to my father as I conquered over him. Good thing the others were too weak and out of it to remember. I continued.

"The girl raised her hands and shot a powerful blast, creating a blinding light all around them. After it dimmed and the smoke vanished, Jasmine looked upon her broken father lying on the ground. The policemen took him away to a confinement center.

"Two days after the incident, Jasmine sat at her window of the building she and her friends lived in, watching the sun set. There came a knock on her door and she promptly said, 'come in.' Jason walked in with a shy look playing on his face.

'That was pretty cool what you did two days ago. I never got to tell you,' he said as he sat next to her.

'Thanks,' was her reply.

There was silence for a few minutes. 'Well, I'd better go,' he said, standing up and heading toward the door.

'Okay, see ya,' Jasmine told him. He nodded.

Jasmine went back to looking out at the horizon and couldn't help but think about a certain gr…"

I paused and caught myself from saying green. Luckily no one took notice.

"…golden-haired boy named Jason. _No, _she thought to herself, _my story isn't going to end with a happily ever after. I'm going to be different and not let my story end with best friends falling in love._ The sunset slowly turned to dark blue, then black as it became twilight. She gazed up at the stars and smiled to herself. _Besides, _she thought again, _who needs prince charming when you have something even better? Who needs a prince when you attain what you've wanted your entire life? Friends._

My gaze caught the audience's as I looked up from my paper. Some of the girls had tears in their eyes, and even some of the guys were still paying attention. I put my pages in order and waited. Suddenly, like a flood, the applause came rushing in. I smiled as everyone clapped, whistled, and before I knew it there was a standing ovation before me.

"Brilliant, just brilliant!" I managed to hear Mr. Scall yell next to me. The class settled down and I took my seat. "Miss Roth, well done, A+."

He named the next person to read their report and I only half listened. I was in my own world, thinking about the applause. I couldn't believe they actually liked it. I was interrupted out of my thoughts as two notes headed my way. The first one was from Roy.

Wow, great story. I didn't know you had it in you. Now that I heard your story, I'm not so sure about my own story. Say, I was wondering. Maybe you'd wanna hang out tomorrow? Say 7:00?

The second was from Kori.

Hey, wow what a great story! That was truly amazing. It reminded me of someone I knew a while back…but that's not important. Hope my story is as good as yours.

* * *

I ran to my dorm and barged in waving around my story.

"Whoa, Rae, you should really knock before you just…"

"I got an A!" I interrupted Monique, but it was important. I NEVER got an A+…just A's.

"That's great!" Monique grabbed my story and read it through. After a few minutes she looked up and said, "This is brilliant! It's like your history!"

"It is!"

She stood there shocked with her mouth slightly open.

"It what?"

"It's my history changed up a bit. Well except the last part."

"Don't you think that's a bit risky? What if someone found out it was about you and find out it's the history of Raven from the Teen Titans? Your reputation would be-"

"Burned and my identity would be revealed for all the world to see!" I finished for her, adding drama to it. "I've heard it before."

"Exactly! What would Robin say if he knew you practicallyhanded out who you were?"

"I don't exactly know. No one would exactly know. In case you weren't paying attention, the last year the Teen Titans were together, he practically lived in his room and concealed himself from the world and the rest of the team! By the way, where's Bridgett?"

"She's in class, but that's not the point. You're probably right, I'm going over my head." Monique grabbed her hoodie and headed toward the door, ready to go out into the crisp mid-November air. "I'm goin' to Sheetz. You want anything?"

I shook my head and she shut the door. I sighed and plumped down on the window sill and stared out into the afternoon. It were times like these when I needed to talk to someone; usually Cyborg. I stared at a tree whose orange and red leaves were falling off, getting ready for the cold December on it's way. I couldn't help but wonder, what would happen if Monique was right? What would I do, if anyone found out I was Raven?

* * *

**There was also a little bit of confusion in the last chapter. The last sentence was "Then it hit her hard on the head." I was talking about the idea hitting her in the head. You should know what to do.**

>**C**


End file.
